


Золотой асгардец и другие яды

by fandom_marvel_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_marvel_2018/pseuds/fandom_marvel_2018
Summary: Желания Баки всегда были незамысловаты. Этим вечером он хотел, чтобы Стив оттрахал его на их софе. Но в этом и проблема — ты не всегда получаешь то, что хочешь, но иногда получаешь даже больше, чем мог мечтать.





	Золотой асгардец и другие яды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gold Asgardians and Other Poisons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103488) by [HandsAcrossTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea). 



— Стив, у нас есть клубника? — Баки целых пять минут искал, прежде чем сдался и спросил. Его живот урчал от голода, и он начал уставать, стоя с засунутой в холодильник головой. Тот продолжал пищать, со снисходительностью неодушевленного предмета напоминая Баки поскорее закрыть дверь.   
— Повтори, Бак, — Стив был в другой комнате, скорей всего вытирался, выйдя из душа, принятого после их тренировки. В этот раз у обоих слишком болело тело для любовных ласк; так что все, что им оставалось делать — это принять душ. Конечно, Стив мог уже закончить и рассекать голым, как он любил делать, если знал, что дома только они. Внезапно рот Баки наполнился слюной не только из-за мыслей о клубнично-банановом смузи.   
— Я спросил, где... о, вот и ты, — руки Стива нежно оттащили Баки от холодильника, и он сам начал поиски, вытаскивая клубнику, стоявшую за молоком. Баки был прав: Стив все еще был голым, несколько капель воды сбежало по его спине в расщелину между ягодиц, и Баки подумывал проигнорировать оцепенелость, быстро расползающуюся по его мышцам, и упасть на пол, чтобы проверить, сможет ли он поймать эти капли языком.   
— Я не буду говорить тебе, где лежат бананы, — Стив передал ему клубнику, и, нет, Баки не смотрел на его лицо — он смотрел на член и яйца Стива, свободно свисавшие после душа; казалось, что его член доставал до середины его бедра. Даже до сыворотки у Стива были большие яйца, и Баки был в шаге от того, чтобы погрузиться в воспоминания о них, но Стив поднял его подбородок, чтобы посмотреть в глаза.  
— Съешь что-нибудь, расслабься, а потом мы затрахаем друг друга, — Стив целомудренно поцеловал его, не выпуская из объятий, а потом ушел, оставляя Баки держать клубнику в правой руке, а левую — сжимать в кулак. Каждая капля его силы воли ушла на то, чтобы не пойти и не завалить Стива на пол, сорвать с него тренировочные штаны, а потом насадиться на его член.  
Вместо этого он отлепил от груди взмокшую от пота футболку и пошел вытаскивать блендер из шкафа. Он услышал, как закрылась дверь в сушилку, и Стив вернулся, одетый в джинсы и белую футболку, которая была ему мала. Конечно, большая часть одежды Стива сидела на нем именно так. Это сильно отличалось от того, что было восемьдесят лет назад, когда все болталось на его маленьком теле, и казалось, будто собственная одежда могла поглотить Стива в любой момент.  
— Я не знаю, что искушает больше: ты голый или в одежде, которая намекает, что ты бы хотел быть голым, — Баки закончил чистить еще один банан и бросил его в блендер, прежде чем вытереть руки о шорты и поймать Стива за петли на ремне.  
— У тебя нет особенных предпочтений, — Стив поддался вперед совсем немного и положил руки Баки на бедра, согревая через слой одежды и раздражающе не трогая больше ни одного участка его тела.  
— Потому что у каждого варианта есть свои преимущества, — Баки попытался поцеловать его, но Стив отклонился, оставаясь идеально спокойным и одаривая Баки легкой улыбкой.  
— Я мог бы сказать то же самое о тебе, но не буду сейчас вдаваться в подробности, — он отпустил Баки и обошел холодильник, вытаскивая оттуда два яйца. Его походка выдавала отсутствие на нем белья. Будь он проклят, если Баки не собирался устроить беспорядок на кухне сегодня ночью.  
— Твое молчание так успокаивает, Стив, — Баки закончил забрасывать клубнику и еще парочку фруктов для разнообразия, ударил переключатель и стал наблюдать, как все это превращалось в великолепную густую розовую смесь. Стив как-то раз угостил его смузи, и теперь Баки на них подсел, точно так же, как подсел на матрасы из специального материала, подстраивающегося под форму тела, и на порно, которое мог смотреть в любое время и в любом месте (Стив тоже любил смотреть, но был скромнее, а Баки Барнс всегда был готов насладиться зрелищем голых трахающихся парней).  
— Или я могу просто показать тебе свои предпочтения позже, — сказал Стив, разбивая яйца о сковородку, и они зашипели через пару минут. — Хочешь омлет?  
— Да, — Баки выпил свой смузи прямо из стакана блендера, осторожно, чтобы не пролить ни капли. Было очень вкусно, и на мгновение Баки перестал думать о большом члене Стива, который бы глубоко и медленно трахал его. Он застонал про себя, приканчивая половину содержимого стакана, прежде чем опустить руку. И столкнулся взглядом со Стивом, который смотрел на него с открытым ртом, пока яичница с треском жарилась позади него.  
— Э-э-э, — Стив не часто терял дар речи, но иногда этого было проще добиться, чем он хотел бы.  
— Извини, я был голоден, — Баки облизал губы и легко и расслабленно оперся на кухонный стол. Если Стив хотел взять его, то Баки более чем готов был отдаться. Он смотрел, как Стив раздумывал целую минуту, прежде чем повернуться к яичнице и поковырять ее. Баки отлично знал, что победил. С большой вероятностью Стив сегодня возьмет его в догги-стайле, скорее всего, на их софе. Ее высота была как раз идеальна, чтобы Баки мог опереться. И независимо от того, хотел Стив признавать это или нет, но он был эксгибиционистом. Ему нравилась идея, что кто-нибудь мог зайти и увидеть его потную спину и руки, обхватывающие бедра Баки.  
— Стив! Баки!  
Грезы Баки прервались, когда Тор позвал их из-за двери, его голос резонировал так громко, что, возможно, все Мстители в Башне услышали его. Вот тебе и неприкосновенность частной жизни.  
Баки подошел к двери, возле которой в уличной одежде стоял бог, выглядевший как обычно, если не считать бутылки в виде змеи, гордо поднятой в правой руке.  
— Привет, Тор.  
— Приветствую. А Стив тоже здесь? — Тор сжал его плечо, проходя мимо, и Баки совсем немного вздрогнул. Легкое прикосновение Тора все еще было слишком сильным для всех остальных. Баки тихо убедился, что его рука на месте и последовал за Тором обратно на кухню.  
— Я здесь, — Стив вышел из прачечной, и Тор обнял его, они похлопали друг друга по спинам, и Баки не удержался от улыбки. Знали они об этом или нет, но оба пытались выяснить, кто мог хлопнуть другого сильнее, громко ударяя широкими ладонями по мускулистым спинам. И этот звук заставлял Баки ощутить странную теплоту.  
— Сегодня здесь больше никого нет, а я надеялся поделиться со всеми, — Тор показал Стиву бутылку с маленькими крупицами в ней, похожими на огненную пыль среди золотистой жидкости, обещавшей хорошее или плохое времяпрепровождение тому, кто эту жидкость мог употребить. Баки подозревал, что с ними случится немного и того, и другого. Он уже давно не чувствовал опьянение от хорошей выпивки.  
— Погоди, никого? — Баки пододвинулся к Стиву и положил свою руку ему на поясницу. — Это странно.  
По крайней мере, сегодня ночью им не придется волноваться о том, чтобы быть тихими.  
— Правда, никого. Но нет смысла тратить хорошую выпивку, — Тор вырвал пробку, и Баки почувствовал сильный запах алкоголя даже с расстояния в пару шагов. Нос Баки мигом прочистился, и да, эта штука в большом количестве вполне могла бы оказаться ядом.   
Стив, конечно, был заинтригован.  
— Тор, а что это?  
— В Асгарде мы называем этот напиток «Рагнарек» за то, что после его распития уже ничего не чувствуешь. Но в малых дозах это очень весело, — искренне улыбнулся Тор, а хищные инстинкты Баки обострились. Намерения Тора были довольно невинны, но он уже знал, что употребление этого напитка приведет к принятию чрезвычайно неправильных решений.  
Ах, ну и черт с ним.  
— Я принесу пару стаканов, — Баки направился к шкафу, но рука Тора, опустившаяся на грудь, остановила его.  
— Не нужно. Лучше всего пить прямо из бутылки, — Тор прижал ее к своим губам и сделал, по крайней мере, три глотка. Его горло сжималось в идеальном ритме. Теплое чувство вернулось, и Баки быстро отвернулся — он несобирался возбуждаться от вида бога грома, только не со стоящим рядом абсолютно замечательным бойфрендом, который был рядом с Баки всю жизнь.  
— Эй, я думал, ты поделишься, — Стив взял бутылку, как только Тор опустил ее. Он сделал большой глоток и тут же выплюнул и закашлялся.  
— Боже, Тор, что там?  
Тор скрестил руки, и улыбка вернулась на его лицо.  
— Самый дистиллированный ликер в Асгарде. Это строжайший секрет — даже я не имею понятия, почему он такой крепкий. Но уверяю тебя, что в Вальгалле нет бога, который бы не ощутил его действия на своем приветственном пиру.  
Стив попробовал сделать еще глоток и на этот раз с тревогой проглотил. Баки наблюдал, как на его виске выступили маленькие капельки пота.  
— Ты знаешь, под конец гладко заходит, — его голос был немного хриплым, и Баки пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не наброситься на шею Стива. Его голос звучал ужасно похоже на тот, который Баки считал идеальным во время секса.  
— Это верно. Баки, хочешь попробовать?  
— Ну, учитывая, что вы двое уже в трех шагах от того, чтобы быть пьяными в стельку… — Баки взял бутылку у Стива и позволил на секунду своим пальцам задержаться на его пальцах. Они не нуждались в напоминаниях, но Баки хотелось трогать Стива так, как точно нельзя было при посторонних.  
Первый глоток «Золотого асгардца», как Баки решил называть этот напиток, был таким, будто он выпил звезду. Таким горячим, что Баки ощутил, как внутренности его пищевода начали таять. Что ж, так тому и быть, но жидкость охладилась, когда достигла желудка. Глаза Баки увлажнились после внезапной смены температур, ему пришлось закрыть их, сражаясь с желанием закашляться. Когда Баки открыл глаза, Тор выглядел готовым рассмеяться, а Стив смотрел с сочувствием.  
— Засуньте эту гладкость мне в задницу, — Баки вытер рот и передал бутылку обратно Тору. — Эта штука прямиком из ада.  
— Они обычно отправляют ее назад, — подмигнул Тор и сделал еще один большой глоток, прежде чем кивнуть на гостиную. — Давайте сядем, пока не упали.  
Эту штука была так сильна, что Стив шел на шатающихся ногах и был вынужден держаться поближе к Баки. Рассудок Баки затуманился даже от того небольшого количества, что он выпил. Это был первый раз за семьдесят лет, когда он так себя чувствовал. И понадобилась всего одна капля этого напитка.  
Тор тяжело опустился в кресло, а Стив и Баки заняли маленькую софу, совершенно не переживая о том, что лапают друг друга. Тор давно знал, что они вместе и никогда ничего не говорил против. Фактически он вообще не говорил ничего.  
Стив снова взял бутылку и смог выпить даже больше, чем раньше. Глаза Баки сразу опустились на его мокрые губы.  
— Ты сказал, эта штука для праздников? Большинство людей просто пьют шампанское.  
Тор пожал плечами.  
— И для похорон тоже. Мы всегда пытаемся должным образом почтить наших сильнейших воинов нашим сильнейшим напитком. Помогает унять боль потери и все такое, — Тор потянулся, и его рубашка задралась, приоткрыв темно-русую дорожку. И если Баки не ошибался, Стив тоже туда посмотрел.  
Баки взял бутылку и сделал очередную попытку, намереваясь подавить похоть, которую не должен был ощущать.  
— Значит, нужно держаться подальше от Асгарда в дни траура, или шансы разгневать пьяного бога очень высоки, спасибо за совет.  
Тор понимающе улыбнулся им обоим и снова взял бутылку у Баки.  
— Ты сказал разгневать — скорее вместо этого ты окажешься под одним из богов. «Рагнарек» имеет тенденцию ослаблять запреты, а не вызывать ярость. Даже Локи… — Тор остановил себя, сделав еще глоток, а потом нахмурился. — Это очень могущественное вещество.  
— Да, без шуток, — Стив обвил руку вокруг Баки так, что тот почувствовал его тепло. Их кожа легко склеивалась от пота в местах прикосновений. Левая рука Баки соскользнула на бедро Стива и ниже, а пальцы прошлись вдоль шва на штанах. Стив не шевельнулся, чтобы остановить его, но Баки остановился сам, поймав взгляд Тора.  
— Черт, прости, Тор, я был…  
— Я же сказал — ослабляет запреты, — он криво улыбнулся, его лицо раскраснелось от смущения или алкоголя, Баки не был уверен точно. — Я вас оставлю, если хотите.  
— Тор, останься. Баки и я… — Стив сглотнул, пытаясь напрячь все части мозга, которые отвечали за формулировку слов. — Мы не можем просто выгнать тебя. Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, будто помешал нам.  
— Друзья, без обид — я в самом деле зашел не вовремя, — Тор встал, но Стив тоже встал и положил руку на его локоть.  
Баки остался сидеть, как приклеенный, надеясь против воли, что Стив пригласил Тора задержаться не только из чувства гостеприимства. Баки никогда до этого не испытывал похоти к другим, но что если «Рагнарек» был афродизиаком? И Тор не шутил.  
— Полагаю, что могу остаться подольше, — Тор придвинулся к Стиву, и Баки перестал дышать. Его внимание полностью сфокусировалось на друге и бойфренде.  
— Эй, Баки? — Стив смотрел на Тора, но протянул свою руку, словно приглашая Баки встать.  
— Я слушаю, Стиви.  
— Ты будешь злиться, если я поцелую Тора?  
Да Баки сам бы подтолкнул их друг к другу.  
— Сделай это, Стив, черт тебя побери.  
Эгоистичная часть Баки всегда хотела увидеть, как Стива трогает кто-нибудь крупнее его. Когда они были моложе, Баки никогда не настаивал, а после сыворотки разница между ними стерлась. Он согласился быть снизу, но то, как Тор направлял и вел в поцелуе, было абсолютным искусством. Стив застонал, когда Тор положил руки ему на бедра и привлек их ближе друг к другу, используя свое преимущество в росте и откровенно божественной силе. Баки забыл, как дышать. Его рука проскользнула в штаны, и он принялся гладить себя, когда Стив открыл рот еще шире, чтобы впустить язык Тора. Они были красивы вместе, два великолепных мускулистых блондина, прямо из фантазий Баки, которые он долго держал в себе. Наблюдать, как его милого, но доминантного бойфренда практически отрывают от земли, было лучше, чем смотреть порно.  
Тор заметил, что Баки следил за ними с открытым ртом и прервал поцелуй.  
— Мои извинения — я забыл поделиться.  
— Нет, нет, это… черт побери, я более чем в порядке.  
— А, давай, Бак, не весело, если ты просто сидишь, — Стив втянул его между ними. У Баки все еще был туман в голове от выпитого, но он чувствовал все. Вкус «Рагнарека» у Стива во рту был даже сильнее — там, где только что побывал Тор. Это завело Баки больше, чем он ожидал. И он глубоко поцеловал Стива так, как хотел с того самого момента, когда Тор так удачно к ним заглянул. Ас вплотную прижался его спине, и Баки был ошеломлен тем, что его зажали двое сильных мужчин.  
Ну, мужчина и бог, но, эй, Баки не собирался беспокоиться о деталях.  
Рот Стива был пропитан ликером, и захмелевший Баки оторвался, поворачиваясь к Тору.  
— Попробуй его, Тор. Он куда лучше любого алкоголя, — сказал Стив.  
Баки еще не успел приготовиться, а губы Тора уже прижались к его. Хорошо, что Стив держал его, потому что он чуть упал на колени.  
У Тора был острый, не от мира сего вкус, который полностью отличался от всего на Земле. Чужая сила разлилась у него под кожей, он чувствовал ее так ярко, что хотел утонуть в ней с головой. Тор обхватил его челюсть одной массивной рукой, а другую запустил в волосы и поцеловал, одновременно поглаживая и расслабляя, как будто бы ему была нужна помощь в этом, но Баки дал Тору несколько очков за соблазнительность. Это именно то, что заставляло его слабеть — Тор был так же хорош, как и Стив, или даже чуточку лучше, учитывая что Стив был человеком, а Тор — нет.  
Баки даже не заметил, как его шорты исчезли, и он остался голым от талии и ниже, пока не почувствовал поцелуи Стива на своей пояснице и его пальцы, раздвигающие ягодицы. Он задрожал и застонал от первого прикосновения рта Стива к его дырке, а язык Тора все еще был у него во рту.  
— Черт… Черт побери, парни, вам не нужно пока пытаться убить меня, — ему было только немного стыдно за похотливые звуки, которые он уже издавал, но это только раззадорило их. Словно они читали мысли друг друга, действуя как одно целое. Тор, возможно, был на это способен.  
Он отодвинулся и улыбнулся, прежде чем снять рубашку, и, боже, его грудь была еще прекраснее вблизи.  
— Мы тебе не навредим, Баки. Можем пойти туда, где будет удобнее.  
Он поднял Баки, перекинув через плечо, и понес в спальню, Стив шел следом и раздевался на ходу. До того, как Тор опустил его на кровать, Стив поцеловал Баки, обняв его лицо ладонями и прошептав: «Все будет хорошо, родной».  
Как будто Баки когда-то в этом сомневался.  
Тор уложил его на спину и на мгновение просто навис над ним. Стив стоял рядом на коленях, смотрел сверху вниз на Баки и дрочил себе. Баки наблюдал, как смазка капала из головки члена Стива на кровать, и почти прикусил язык, когда Тор посмотрел на Стива и ухмыльнулся.  
— Хотя бы раз я оказался в компании с похожим размером.  
Тор снял джинсы и нижнее белье, и, честно, Баки подумал, что его дыхание не может сбиться еще сильнее — пока не увидел член Тора.  
Он всегда подозревал, что Тор был большим – должен быть, — но определенно не настолько. Его член был больше как минимум на два дюйма, чем у Стива, а у Стива было уверенных восемь. Головка была розовой и блестящей, наполовину закрытой крайней плотью. Смазка Тора была липкой, текла струйкой, Стив и Баки жадно уставились на него. Но Баки не было стыдно за свои влюбленные взгляды.  
Стив наклонился к Баки, и его глаза горели обожанием и желанием.  
— Баки любит, когда в него кончают во время оргазма, Тор. Придется хорошенько его наполнить, ладно? — Стив забросил руку на плечи Тора, его рот оказался возле божественного уха. Ас выглядел так, как будто собирался съесть Баки.  
Баки откинулся назад и дрочил себе. Пока он не был готов к тому, чтобы они набросились на него.  
— До того, как вы сделаете меня неспособным ходить весь следующий год, я хочу посмотреть, как вы целуетесь и дрочите друг другу. Для моего блага или для вашего — мне все равно, — все было очень хорошо, и Баки подумывал устроить следующий раз так, чтобы они смогли сорвать друг с друга одежду и испачкать смазкой всю постель и без алкоголя.  
Стив и Тор невероятно эротично и легко целовали друг друга, как будто всегда этого хотели, но не решались — Баки не был против, очень даже не был. Перед ним предстало так много мускулов и членов, что он не мог злиться, даже когда подстрекал их трогать друг друга — и они делали это. Наблюдать за тем, как Стив экспериментировал в игре с крайней плотью Тора (ни у него, ни у Стива ее не было) было так же потрясающе и сексуально, как и наслаждаться небольшой дрожью Тора, когда Стив нашел чувствительное местечко прямо под головкой. Да, это определенно надо будет повторить.  
Тор убрал руку с члена Стива, когда тот начал дрожать сильнее, и перевел взгляд с него на Баки, спрашивая:  
— Хочешь попробовать своего бойфренда, Баки, или могу я?  
— Тор, я пробовал Стива много раз, если ты отведаешь разок, то ничего страшного не случится — так что вперед. А я просто оближу его член.  
Тор застонал, облизывая пальцы, а Баки насадился ртом на член Стива, не колеблясь ни минуты, чтобы заглотить его целиком. Он был хорош в этом и гордился своим мастерством в глубоких минетах, когда заставлял Стива терять разум. Ощущения Баки были перегружены чистым запахом мыла-пота-выпивки на коже Стива, горьким вкусом его смазки и руками Стива на своих плечах. Его спина изогнулась, когда он нашел правильный угол, позволявший ему сосать долго, очень долго.  
Баки поднял взгляд вверх и увидел, как Тор снова поцеловал Стива, погладив пальцами его щеку. Это не имело значения, Баки определенно собирался попробовать сам, как только Стив остановит его или Тор притянет к своему телу. Ему было без разницы, что из этого произойдет, главное — чтобы произошло  
Голос Стива отдавался приятным гулом, который шел прямо в его член, находящийся во рту у Баки:  
— Вылижи его, Тор. Он это чертовски любит. Убедись, что он мокрый и ему хорошо, если он собирается принять нас обоих.  
Баки замер, но сейчас он не мог отступить, только не с поднятой вверх задницей и членом во рту. Он надеялся, что оба они имели в виду только одного за раз, а не…  
Если они сделают это вдвоем, то ему понадобится страховка от опасных сексуальных травм.  
Тор шлепнул его по ягодицам, и Баки вздрогнул всем телом, и, черт побери, если ему не было хорошо. Действительно хорошо.  
— Смотри, Стив, он дрожит, — Тор снова его ударил, и Баки застонал вокруг члена Стива. Он надеялся, что утром сможет сесть без всяких медицинских приборов.  
— Я знаю, Тор, — Стив пропустил волосы Баки через свои пальцы, и Баки посмотрел на него: голубые глаза Стива были темными от желания, но выражение лица было блаженным, как будто он стал свидетелем чего-то такого замечательного, что изменит его навсегда, когда все это закончится.  
Черт, они все изменятся после этой ночи. Баки только надеялся, что их души не вывернутся на изнанку.  
Руки Стива поднялись, чтобы обхватить его лицо, и Баки знал, что случится дальше. Он расслабил горло и челюсть, когда Стив вытащил свой член, а потом скользнул обратно — по его нерешительности Баки понял, что тот хочет сделать.  
Баки едва различимо кивнул, но Стиву хватило и этого.  
Больше он не сдерживался, трахая рот Баки так, как трахал бы его задницу. Баки не было стыдно за громкие, мокрые и хлюпающие звуки, которые Стив заставлял его издавать. В глазах стояли слезы, а тело трепетало, он был между Тором, который вылизывал его, как чертов чемпион, и Стивом, который пытался побить мировой рекорд по удушению членом.  
Баки признался себе, что именно этого всегда и хотел — быть плененным вот так и просто ненадолго забыть обо всем, позволить пользоваться своим телом для удовольствия. Честно говоря, это заводило его и заставляло возбуждаться сильнее, чем когда-либо. Он потянулся вниз, чтобы погладить свой член, покрытый смазкой, оставившей огромное мокрое пятно на одеяле под ним, но, по правде говоря, Баки не думал, что потом их будет заботить такая мелочь.  
Тор безумно играл с ним своим языком. Стив тоже был хорош в этом, действительно хорош, но хватило одного божественного прикосновения, чтобы Баки возбудился до предела. Каждое небольшое движение заставляло его трепетать, ощущая, как язык Тора погружался в него еще глубже. От бороды Тора кожа на ягодицах Баки горела, а руки аса держали его таким открытым, что Баки казалось, он мог бы разорваться надвое.  
Скорей всего, так или иначе, это произойдет, но не сейчас.  
Внезапно Тор остановился, и Баки захныкал, заставляя Стива замереть с головкой члена на его губах.   
— Тор, что-то не так?  
— Нет, поверни его, я тоже хочу попробовать.  
— Парни, парни, погодите, мне надо… — Баки прочистил горло, потому что асгардская выпивка и массивный член Стива были убийственны, особенно если одно следовало за другим. — Мне надо передохнуть.  
Его шатало, когда он встал на колени. Ликер, о котором Баки забыл, заставлял его голову кружиться, а близкое присутствие Стива ошеломляло. Стив притянул его к себе и нежно поцеловал в противоположность тому, как быстро и грубо трахал рот Баки всего минуту назад.  
Тор напирал сзади, целуя шею и плечи Баки, прижимаясь членом к пояснице. Баки потянулся назад рукой из плоти и крови и взял Тора за руку. Он даже не мог обхватить ее пальцами полностью. По сравнению с асом Стив выглядел маленьким, а люди редко бывали такими же большими, даже если поискать.   
Не показывая сомнений, Баки повернулся, чтобы снова поцеловать Тора, и позволил развернуть себя и поставить на четвереньки, но в этот раз он стоял лицом к члену Тора, а Стив был за его спиной, приподнимая его и начиная вылизывать.  
Баки облизал губы и чувственно погладил Тора пару раз, смотря прямо на него:  
— Здоровяк, полегче со мной. Стив — это уже тяжелый труд, но ты… Позволь мне самому задавать темп.  
Тот снова поцеловал его, в этот раз глубоко и долго.   
— Как пожелаешь, мой друг.  
Баки сглотнул и потянулся назад, чтобы на мгновение пропустить пальцы через волосы Стива, набираясь решимости. Он оттянул крайнюю плоть Тора и смотрел, как смазка аса начала стекать по основанию члена и яйцам, она была такой вязкой, что у Баки покалывало между пальцами.  
— Это у всех богов так?  
Тор ничего не сказал, только скромно улыбнулся.  
Как бы там ни было, Баки умел добывать информацию у людей — или богов, — если хотел.  
Даже взять в рот головку было той еще задачей, и Баки пришлось широко раскрыть рот только для того, чтобы пройтись языком по головке и заслужить массивные руки Тора на своей голове. Ас не заставлял его взять глубже, только придерживал. Стив прекратил его вылизывать, и Баки понял, что выражение его лица стало восхищенным и удивленным, когда Баки задохнулся на огромном члене Тора.  
Очевидно, что он не сможет заглотить больше трети, и ему придется повторить с Тором тот же трюк, что и со Стивом, когда Баки не хотелось делать глубокий минет. Он дрочил Тору очень медленно, заглатывал только головку, а потом неторопливо отступал, смазка наполнила его рот, и ему пришлось проглотить. Ее было так много, будто Тор непрерывно кончал, и Баки умирал от нетерпения выяснить, каков его такое его настоящий оргазм.  
Насколько Баки мог судить, Тору с трудом удавалось держать себя в руках. Со временем Баки начал гордиться своими минетами, и Стив ни разу не жаловался.  
— Он потрясающий, — это все, что смог сказать Тор, и Баки улыбнулся себе, заглатывая еще немного и слегка дергая яйца Тора. Пусть его посчитают похотливым, но ему приятно было это услышать.  
— Я тебе говорил, Тор, — Стив снова начал делать Баки римминг, чередуя его с посасыванием яиц и издавая почти такие же звуки, какие издавал сам Баки, отсасывая Тору. Баки толкнулся к лицу Стива, его задница уже была раскрыта Тором, а сейчас он ощущал, как язык Стива глубоко проникал в него.  
Баки почти кончил от этого, пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы остановить себя. Чудо, что он до сих пор не достиг оргазма, несмотря на алкоголь и то, как эти двое продолжали трогать его.  
Тор почувствовал это и отстранился, ниточки слюны и смазки соединяли его член и губы Баки.  
— Стив, я думаю, он готов.  
Стив не сразу остановился, продолжая втрахивать свой язык в тело Баки. Черта с два, на это Баки тоже не собирался жаловаться; у него мозги были всмятку от страсти и алкоголя.  
— Стив, послушай его, я уже не возбужусь сильнее, чем сейчас, — голос Баки звучал развратно. Он хотел мельком увидеть себя в зеркале, но что-то подсказывало, что сейчас это было не лучшей идеей.  
Стив смягчился и положил руки ему на бедра.  
— Баки, возьми смазку.  
— Ты… Ты хочешь, чтобы я ее взял? Послушай, это меня сейчас поимеют, тебе придется выполнить это задание, — Баки стоял-то с трудом, а за смазкой надо было тянуться к тумбочке. Тор решил проблему, сам передав смазку Стиву, отмечая, сколько ее было в бутылке.  
— Нам понадобится больше, чем здесь.  
— Нижний ящик, — Стив кивнул на тумбочку, и Тор вытащил целую бутылку и другую, полную лишь наполовину. Да, им это понадобится. Баки чувствовал — смазки ему точно нужно будет много.  
Тор передал Стиву полупустую бутылку, и Баки приготовился ощутить холод на своей коже, но руки Стива были теплыми и принесли облегчение. Он выдохнул, когда Стив вставил два пальца. Все его тело было натянуто как струна от десяти тысяч разных ощущений, которые становились все сильнее, пока Стив раскрывал его.  
Тор приподнял Баки так, чтобы тот снова оказался на коленях, и правой рукой погладил бедро Баки.  
— Я понимаю, почему Стив так обожает быть с тобой.  
Баки улыбнулся и откинул голову Стиву на плечо:  
— Это не просто секс, Тор, мы вместе прошли через ад.  
Стив поцеловал его в шею, и третий палец оказался в нем — на этот раз палец Тора. Баки застонал, когда Стив начал покусывать мочку его уха. С каждым мигом он все больше был готов, чтобы они затрахали его.  
— Конечно, — прошептал Стив так, чтобы только Баки услышал. — Но и просто секс определенно не так уж плохо.  
Баки поцеловал его и опустился на пальцы внутри него — кому бы они не принадлежали, — а затем подвинулся так, чтобы Стив оказался у него между ног.  
— Сначала Стив. Тор, каким бы горячим ты ни был, но у Стива преимущество.  
— Не проблема, — Тор пересел так, чтобы видеть все, что должно было произойти, его внимание сфокусировалось на головке члена Стива, которая дразнила смазанную и открытую дырку Баки. Он ласкал себя длинными медленными движениями, получая точно такое же удовольствие от просмотра, как и Баки чуть раньше.  
— Готов, Бак?  
Стив всегда был хорошим парнем, очень хорошим. Но Баки хотел думать, что уже давно ответил на этот вопрос.  
— Всегда, Стив.  
Стив не заглушил стон Баки своим поцелуем, как делал обычно. Нет, он хотел, чтобы Тор услышал как Баки стонет, когда его наполняет член. Стив не остановился, пока не вошел по самые яйца. С него семь потов сошло от ожидания, он тоже был напряжен, как и сам Баки. И Тор тоже, хоть и пытался скрыть, что этот вечер закончился не так, как он ожидал.  
Черта с два, если Баки злился из-за этого.  
Стив никогда не пытался заниматься сексом напоказ. Он всегда в первую очередь заботился об удовольствии Баки, находя идеальные углы и ритм, заставлявшие Баки кончать так сильно, как будто его мозги взрывались через член. Ему это нравилось, действительно нравилось, но сейчас он хотел, чтобы Стив покрасовался. Он знал, что Тор заездит его, превзойдя Стива, потому что он был богом. Но Стив всегда был лучшим для него.  
Баки притянул Стива для короткого поцелуя. Как только Стив поддался, Баки прикусил его нижнюю губу и зарычал.  
Бедра Стива шлепнулись об его, и Баки повторил свой трюк.   
— Давай же, Стиви, возьми от меня то, чего хочешь, — Баки посмотрел в глаза Тору, губами все еще касаясь лица Стива. — Покажи ему, как правильно использовать мою тугую маленькую задницу.  
Стив буквально поднял бедра Баки с постели и, держа на весу, начал вбиваться в него.  
Сейчас происходило то, чего хотел Баки.  
Тор потянулся, чтобы погладить его грудь и поиграть с сосками.  
— Очевидно, он любит провоцировать.  
Баки простонал, когда Тор сжал пальцы чуть сильнее и заставил его извиваться, но хватка Стива не ослабла.  
Стив лишь кивнул, слишком сосредоточенный на том, чтобы растрахать Баки — или довести до оргазма. Любой вариант был хорош.  
Он не трогал его член и не позволил Тору сделать это. Но это не помешало смазке Баки почти непрерывно стекать ему на живот, его каменно твердый член достал до пупка, когда Стив согнул его пополам. Тор погрузил в смазку Баки свои пальцы и попробовал, дочиста облизав их, а потом снова испачкал и смазал свой член. Боже, всего лишь мысли о том, что Тор использовал его собственную смазку, чтобы трахать, было достаточно для оргазма, и он уперся в грудь Стива, заставляя остановиться.  
— Милый, ты… полегче, — Баки поцеловал его, чтобы убедить в том, что все хорошо, все будет хорошо — но Стив все же посмотрел с тревогой и вышел из него.  
Тор оказался за спиной Стива и провел по ней рукой — они все сильно вспотели. Член Стива был красный и набухший, блестящий от предсемени и смазки. Его бойфренд был прямо здесь, рядом, и если бы сегодня все было как обычно, то Стив уже бы вытрахал из него три оргазма к этому времени в до смешного медленном темпе и целовал бы его все время, не останавливаясь.  
— Ты готов? — мягко сказал Тор за спиной Стива и поцеловал в шею, терпеливо ожидая.  
— Нет, твоя очередь, — Стив улыбнулся обоим и подвинулся. — Но у меня есть идея.  
Он заставил Баки сесть, что потребовало куда больших усилий, чем должно было, даже с учетом усовершенствованного тела, а сам лег на спину туда, где только что был Баки, притягивая того на себя.  
— Твоя очередь, Тор.  
Стив как раз увидел выражение трепета и возбуждения в глазах Баки, когда Тор смазал себя.  
— Стив…  
— Я с тобой, Бак, — Стив потянулся вниз и раскрыл его ягодицы для Тора, но при этом смотрел на лицо Баки. — Обещаю, тебе будет чертовски хорошо.  
Стив засунул свой язык в его рот в тот же миг, когда член Тора скользнул внутрь, и Баки очень, очень надеялся, что Стив простит его за то, что он чуть не откусил ему язык, потому что Тор был чертовским огромным. Ас застонал, пытаясь втолкнуться до конца, но был вынужден добавить еще смазки, когда вошел наполовину. Тихое и острое «ах», которое издал Баки, заставило их притормозить.  
— Баки? — Тор замер, его руки лежали на бедрах Баки прямо поверх рук Стива.  
— Продолжай, — Баки ни за что не собирался отступать сейчас, даже если будет чертовски сложно.  
Тор вошел на три четверти до того, как Баки ощутил, что его словно выталкивают из его тела. Стив почувствовал напряжение на своем животе и собрал смазку Баки кончиком указательного пальца, а затем скормил ее Баки.  
— Лучше? — Стив поцеловал его и разделил с ним вкус, и тот немедленно расслабился. Тор наклонился и поцеловал между лопатками так мягко, как только мог. Баки слегка повернул голову и кивнул, уже готовый кончить.  
Тор замедлился, позволяя Баки прочувствовать, насколько он был большим, и Баки уткнулся лицом Стиву в шею, хныча и издавая стоны каждый раз, как Тор выходил и входил обратно, и с каждым разом боль становилась все слабее. Баки схватил руки Стива и крепко прижал их по бокам от его головы, чувствуя, как хрустнули суставы, особенно под металлической рукой. Стив не вздрогнул, просто держал его и шептал слова ободрения «Ты хорошо справляешься, Бак, клянусь, ты никогда не стонал лучше, продолжай в том же духе, родной», и Баки продолжал, продолжал принимать, и стонать, и теряться в опьянении членом аса.   
Но Тор остановился в этот решающий момент.  
— Я думаю, что он вместит нас обоих.  
Оба, Стив и Баки заволновались.  
— Тор, я не уверен, если…  
Баки остановил его поцелуем:   
— Я хочу этого, Стив.   
Он немедленно пожалел о своих словах, но завтра и так будет больно — почему бы, черт побери, и нет?  
Тор схватил пару подушек и подложил их под бедра Стива, чтобы ему легче было проникнуть внутрь.  
— Позволь мне.  
Баки пытался не думать о том, как сильно он был растянут прямо сейчас, если Стив так легко проникал в него. Оба хорошо его растрахали.  
Быть наполненным Стивом — это одно, Тором — другое, но он почти отключился и укусил Стива за плечо до крови, когда в него начали входить оба. Он все еще был узким для них двоих, но принял их наполовину. Его мир начал раскалываться вокруг него, а сердце билось так быстро, как будто в его груди пряталась наковальня.  
Тор нерешительно толкнулся, и Баки чуть не выпрыгнул из рук Стива.  
— Стив, черт, я не продержусь дольше, — он уже истекал смазкой, и оба они задевали его простату. Одно сильное движение, и он кончит.  
— Все хорошо, Баки, просто… — Стив двинулся рядом с Тором, и бог понял сигнал, крепко держа их обоих. Баки громко вскрикнул, когда они оба задвигались внутри него. Он ощутил тепло в животе, первую вспышку оргазма, за ней последовала другая, более сильная, с которой было тяжелее бороться. Стив освободил руку, пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы Баки, и так сладко поцеловал его…  
Баки кончил так сильно, что заплакал; слезы потекли по его лицу, когда его член пульсировал снова и снова. Каждая ударная волна оргазма заставляла его задыхаться, и он слышал, как кончили Стив и Тор, пачкая спермой всю его задницу. Кровать заскрипела, когда Тор попытался дотрахать его, но даже он двигался с трудом, прилипнув к спине Баки и прижимая его крепче к Стиву так, что никто из них троих не мог сделать вдох полной грудью.  
Баки отключился, его тело было изможденно, и у него ни на что не оставалось сил. 

* * *

— Баки, проснись.  
Баки медленно открыл глаза, только чтобы убедиться, что еще жив. Вместо этого он увидел, что Стив лежал рядом, пот высох, а напряжение ушло с лица, и взгляд его был усталым и удовлетворенным.   
— Мы умерли?  
— Нет, но уже утро, — Стив рассмеялся и поцеловал его в висок.  
Баки повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на часы. Было полдесятого.  
— Я отключился на…  
— Тринадцать часов. Ты был очень занят прошлой ночью.  
— Да, из-за твоего любопытства, — Баки попытался повернуться, но его тело все еще не слушалось так быстро, как ему хотелось. — Хорошо, и из-за моего.  
— В точку! Голоден? — Стив сел и передал ему стакан со смузи таким же, как и накануне.  
— Мне нужна операция, чтобы собраться обратно, — нижняя часть его тела была как свинцовая, но он все равно сел, раздумывая, стоит ли осматривать себя, но зная, что все равно придется.  
— Ты в порядке, Бак, я очистил нас обоих и убедился, что с тобой все хорошо. На тебе порочные синяки от рук Тора, но день отдыха все исправит, если ты, конечно, не хочешь отправиться на прогулку.  
Баки усмехнулся и взял стакан.  
— Иди сам за собой гоняйся, Роджерс.   
Стив положил побольше клубники, благослови его боже.  
— Самому не так весело, родной, и я обещаю не взваливать снова на тебя то, что, хм, произошло вчера ночью, — смущение окрасило его уши в розовый, и он отвернулся от Баки.  
— Эй, Стив, послушай, я об этом не жалею, и, думаю, что и ты тоже, — Баки заставил Стива посмотреть ему в глаза, гладя по щеке. — Между нами это ничего не меняет.  
Стив пожал плечами и глубоко вдохнул, гладя волосы Баки.  
— Ты с удовольствием смотрел, как я его целую, хотя…  
— Ну, меня ты целуешь лучше. Я определенно должен сказать что-нибудь о больших, мускулистых блондинистых парнях, которые сосутся друг с другом. Не думай, что я не наслаждался зрелищем, потому что я чертовски уверен, что наслаждался.  
Стив улыбнулся так, что Баки понял — они не сделали ничего плохого.   
— Клянусь, я не начну преследовать Тора ради секса.  
— Надеюсь, что нет, довольствуйся тем, что есть дома, — Баки притянул Стива к себе и обвил руки вокруг его шеи. — Но, когда в следующий раз Тор принесет выпивку, одежда останется на нас, и ты будешь трахать меня на софе. Думаешь, что справишься с этим, Капитан?   
Стив закатил глаза и поцелуем пообещал Баки, что да, именно это он и сделает.


End file.
